the_triune_alliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Orcs
For a long time, the orcs were uncivilized. Aboriginal, they lived a tribal existence. Then everything changed when a Vesk ship crash landed on their planet. All hands were lost, but the orcs marveled at the technology on the ship. Years later, the orcs used the technology to go into space. They developed their own ships and with ingenuity, managed to improve on the Vesk's drive systems. They even used the Space Fold Drive to take them where they want to go. And in a few short years, spread to other parts of the Galaxy. The aboriginal culture is still there. However, it became subsumed with civilization. Orcs still rely on Mystics to show them the way, although a few are technomancers. Orcs rely on space suits and so forth in order to exit their spacecraft. And unsurprisingly, they based their original ships on Vesk designs, but eventually designed their own ships. Also known as the scro, the orcs are just on the edge of space, looking to expand into the Oerth sector. Racial Traits Civilized Orcs * +2 Con, -2 Int, +2 Wis; 4 HP. * As Medium creatures, orcs have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Low-Light Vision: Orcs can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. * Battle Rage (2 RP): Orcs long ago learned how to harness the ferocity that dwells within their fierce hearts. This ability functions exactly as a barbarian’s rage. An orc may rage with the expenditure of one Resolve Point. * Flexible Bonus Feat: like the humans, orcs may select 1 bonus feat at first level. * Intimidating Presence: Orcs get a +1 bonus on Intimidate checks. 'Orc Grunt ' CR 1/2 XP 200 Lawful Neutral humanoid orc Int +0; Senses Low light vision; Perception +4 DEFENSE EAC 11, KAC 13 (+0 Dex, Second Skin) Fort +4, Ref +0, Will +0 Resistances: None OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee: Dagger +3(1d4+3, x2) Ranged: Asmuth Laser Rifle +6(1d4+0, x2) STATISTICS Str +3, Dex 0, Con +2, Int 0, Wis +1, Cha -2 Skills: Athletics +7, Engineering +4, Intimidate +4, Medicine +5, Perception +4, Profession (Mercenary) +5, Survival +1 Languages: Common, Orcish Other Abilities: None. ECOLOGY Environment: Any land Organization: Solitary, or Squad (5-10) Orc Special Forces CR 3 XP 800 Orc Solarian Lawful Neutral humanoid orc Int +0; Senses Low light vision; Perception +10 DEFENSE hp: 12 EAC 14, KAC 16 Fort +5, Ref +3, Will +4 Resistances: None OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee: Solar Weapon +11(1d4+6, x2) Ranged: Asmuth Laser Rifle +8(1d4+0, x2) STATISTICS Str +4, Dex 0, Con +1, Int 0, Wis +2, Cha -2 Skills: Acrobatics +7, Athletics +7, Culture +4, Diplomacy +9, Perception +10, Profession (Special Forces) +9, Sense Motive +9 Languages: Common, Orcish Other Abilities: Solar Weapon. ECOLOGY Environment: Any land Organization: Solitary, or Tatical Team (3-6) OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice * World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game © 2005, Blizzard Entertainment * Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. Category:Barbarism Category:Heathenism Category:Orcs Category:Species Category:Spacefaring Species Category:World Category:World Building